


Nobe

by pansexualenglishaward



Category: ASL Creative Spotlight
Genre: DAMMIT DIVERSE, F/M, Femme!Ned, Genderswap, Homoerotica, Incest, Licking, M/M, PEA gets smutty..., did you miss us, diverce?, diverse, interracial, new otp omg, pansexual english award is back bitches, we so diverse, were divers, why would you ever lick a camila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualenglishaward/pseuds/pansexualenglishaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yo.  </p><p>Creds to LOL. (lucifer our lord incorporate Him in your lives)</p><p>And the fanfiction generator that we've been using do not judge we just picked the adjectives and characters k</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powerfully Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> idek just shut up

Ned tripped along suspiciously. He was on his way to meet his lover, Kobe, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a giraffe hopping along, carrying a lamp in its mouth.

Ned was almost on a rainbow when he came across an adamant cake, lying alone on a parsimonious plate. "That must be a treat from my limpid bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked hubristic, so he ate it.

It gave him the most green tingling sensation in his foot. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Kobe.

When Kobe came out to meet him, he took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Ned cried sexually.

"Your mouth! And your ear!" Kobe said. "They're intransigent! Can't you feel it?"

Ned felt his mouth and his ear. They were indeed quite intransigent. "Oh, no!" Ned said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that adamant cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Kobe said. "I got you a bedroom. It must have been that iridescent man who lives nearby. He acts a little boastfully, ever since he licked a Camila."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Ned sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Kobe said swiftly, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your mouth is really meretricious like that."

"Really?" Ned dried her tears. Ned kissed Kobe and it was an entirely amatory sensation, like camila's glasses that are all fucked up and shit.

They spent the night having entirely amatory sex, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.


	2. To Sexually Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2
> 
> AND THE BEST FUCKING THING YOU'VE EVER READ DONT LIE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Incest, a Wild Camila, Licking

Ned and Kobe were celebrating an iridescent Valentine's Day together. Ned had cooked a limpid dinner and they ate on a rainbow by candlelight.

"My darling," Kobe said, stroking Ned's ear, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Ned. "It is but a meretricious token of my hubristic love."

Ned opened the box. Inside was an adamant Camila! He gazed at it powerfully. Then he gazed at Kobe powerfully. "It's intransigent," Ned said. "Come here and let me lick you."

Just then, an amatory crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like camila's glasses that are all fucked up and shit. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a green voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Kobe read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."

They stared at each other boastfully as the crone cackled some more. Ned's foot began to tremble. Then Kobe shrugged, pulled out a bedroom, and hit the crone on her mouth. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Ned said and kissed Kobe suspiciously. "This is a parsimonious Valentine's Day!"

They swiftly burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they licked each other all night long.


End file.
